Madness
by Lifhtrasir
Summary: Schizophérie...
1. Prologue

_Madness_

_Prologue_

** \- Depuis combien vous n'avez pas pris vos médicaments ?**

** \- Ché pas…**

**\- Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?**

** \- Non…**

** \- Alors je vais vous le dire : douleur, perte de consciences, angoisse, stress, crises de schizophrénie, violence passagère…**

** \- J'ai compris, c'est bon…**

** \- C'est pour votre bien monsieur Black, je ne fais pas ça par méchanceté, mais par aide, je suis votre médecin depuis bientôt 5 ans pour votre maladie.**

** \- Ben appelai moi quand vous aurez un remède. Au revoir.**

**A l'âge de 7 ans, Sanji Black à inquiété ses parents à cause de fortes douleurs crânienne, il c'est avéré que ces douleurs étaient dût à un caillot de sang situé dans la région motrice du cerveau. Ça entraîne des dérèglements au niveau des gestes, de la parole, et parfois, des moment de bipolarité. Pour Sanji, c'est la dernière faille qui est devenu très présente, pour finalement, prendre quasiment le total contrôle de sa pensé oui, à l'âge de 7 ans, Sanji est devenu schizophrène, aujourd'hui, il à 21 ans, et ça vie ce résume à :cachets, hôpital, psy, cachets, psy, crises, cachets, hôpital.**

**Résultats : cernes, pâle, yeux éteins, lent, un légume. Comble pour une personne qui adore cuisiner ! Il n'y a que derrière des fourneaux que Sanji est heureux, mais avec les allés et retours à l'hôpital, c'est pas possible.**

**Son autre personnalité, c'est Antho, il ne se manifeste que quand il fait noir, c'est vrai, Antho n'est qu'un petit garçon. Personne ne comprend pourquoi ce type de personnalité, d'habitude, dans les cas normaux, la double personnalité d'un schizophrène est une personne dure, imbue d'elle-même, le contraire de l'être de base, mais chez Sanji, c'est un cas à part, seul sa sœur, Robin, arrive à discerner le comportement complexe de son frère.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Discussion_

**«Chambre 307, monsieur, faites attention, Antho n'est pas très gentil aujourd'hui...»**

**Zoro, infirmier depuis 2 ans dans l'hôpital psychiatrique Anne-Laure Desbois, s'occupe toute les semaines du pilulier de Sanji, ou de Antho, ça dépend des jours. Et puis aussi, ils discutent, tout les deux, des oiseaux, des rivières, des montagnes, et puis parfois, Zoro pose sa main sur celle de Sanji... Ou de Antho, ça dépend des jours.**

**\- Toc, toc, Sanji ?**

**\- Va-t'en !**

**\- Bien, je vois... Bonjour Antho ! Tu as bien dormi ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Pourquoi, il faisait noir ?**

**\- La méchante madame en blanc ne m'a pas laissé la lumière...**

**\- Quelle méchante Antho ?**

**\- La grande, rousse... Méchante Dame !**

**\- Écoute Antho, j'en parlerai, mais la, j'ai envie de parler à Sanji, tu comprends ?**

**\- Non, il a pas envie !**

**\- Antho, je veux pas jouer, je veux Sanji, ok !**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Euh... Sanji ?**

**\- Non le pape, devine ! Tu veux quoi ?**

**\- Tes cachets, il faut que tu les prennes, si tu veux que Antho parte...**

**\- ET SI J'AI PAS ENVIE QU'IL PARTE ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS RESTE SEUL, TOUJOURS ! ALORS TES CACHETS TU TE LES GARE OU JE PENSE !**

**Le plateau parterre... Les gélules roulent, roulent, roulent... Et finissent par heurté la plainte du mur, sous le lit.**

**Aujourd'hui, la fenêtre de la chambre est grande ouverte, des pétales de cerisiers tombent lentement dans la chambre d'hôpital, et les oiseaux chantent, et les patients rigolent, dehors, entre eux, ils se disent des mots que seuls les ''fous'' peuvent comprendre... Mais non, il ne sont pas fous, ils ont juste peur, peur que la vie leur échappe, peur qu'un jour, alors que les pétales de cerisiers tombent lentement dans leurs chambres, ils ont peur, un jour, de ne plus jamais ce réveiller de leurs trop long sommeil.**

**Aujourd'hui, dans la chambre 307, il y a eu un nouveau... Il est trois.**


	3. Chapter 2

Divagation

Face au miroir, Sanji ce regarde.

Il est maigre.

Lui qui ce trouvait tellement beau.

Avant.

Quand il allait mieux. Quand la maladie n'était pas à ce stade. Quand ses parents, encore, le soutenait.

Lui et sa sœur.

Lui et Robin.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, tout le reste du monde ''On s'en branle''.

Avant.

Avant.

Avant, quand Antho était lui. Quand lui, Sanji, il arrivait à ce maîtriser. Avant.

Maintenant, il est face à son miroir, et il discute. Il discute avec des gens que seul lui comprend, avec des gens que seul lui voit. Avec des gens que seul lui entend.

**\- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Pas fichu d'être normal... Pauvre fou !**

\- Arrête, dis pas ça ! Sanji, il est gentil !

**\- Ta gueule Antho ! Tu es le premier à être arrivé !**

_\- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec lui ?_

\- C'est vrai... Il était tout seul, le pauvre Sanji... Alors je suis venu, et on s'amusait bien !

**\- C'est normal que tu t'amuses bien, tu as six ans !**

_\- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec lui ?_

**\- Mais la ferme toi, tu t'es regardé, devant ton miroir, tu fais moins le malin. A ton avis, pourquoi je suis là ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Le gentil Antho, le petit garçon, le petit ange ?**

\- Non, lui dis pas, il va se tacher, et il va venir !

**\- Antho, c'est toi Sanji, à six ans, quand papa est arrivé, avec maman, et une ceinture, tu t'en souviens ? Tu avais cassé le vase, tu sais dans l'entrée, près de l'escalier, tu t'en souviens ?**

_\- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec lui ?_

**\- Je te construit... Au fait, je m'appelle Called.**

Avant.

Avant, il allait bien.

Avant, il jouait dehors, avec ces copains.

Avant, il rêvait qu'il épouserait la jolie voisine, Vivi.

Aujourd'hui, Vivi. Vivi, elle à une balle dans la tête, et elle est juste à côté.

A côté de la chambre où les pétales de cerisiers tombent lentement.

Avant. Avant.

Ce mot résonne si fort.

Combien ?


	4. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

J'aimerais vous proposer un petit... Jeu, afin de m'aider à compléter et surtout continuer Madness. C'est vraiment un fiction que me demande beaucoup de temps, même si vous avez pu constater que les chapitre son relativement courts, je dois les réécrire 6 ou 7 fois avant d'avoir un résultat qui me conviens et qui pourrait vous convenir. Le chapitre 3, je crois, de Madness n'est toujours pas là, non pas parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, c'est tout le contraire, j'en ai trop, et souvent, j'écris, je trouve ça bien, et le lendemain j'aime pas, donc je recommence et c'est long.

Donc mon ''jeu'' consiste a ce que vous me donniez des idées, par le billet des Review, si vous voulez carrément écrire un chapitre, je le lis, je le corrige (si besoin), je vous dis si ça me plais ou pas, vos idées, j'essayerais le plus souvent de les incorporer dans les prochains chapitres et je pense justement que à la fin des chapitres, vous me laissiez une Review, pas besoin de plus, avec vos idées pour continuer l'histoire pour que ce soit une fiction à Nous, c'est à dire Vous les lecteurs, et Moi qui écrits, comme ça vous pouvez dire à vos amis, par exemple que le chapitre 6, c'est votre idée, ou que c'est votre chapitre, que l'auteur a retouché, mais avec toujours votre idée.

J'espère que vous avez compris et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce mode particulier d'écriture pour savoir si l'idée vous plais, et pouvoir commencer très vite !

Merci beaucoup, j'vous aime ! 3


	5. Chapter 3

Ça vie, c'est deux mots.

Sortir.

Dépérir.

Le premier, c'est simple, sortir avec gens différents, être normal, sans cachets, sans psy... Sans Asile.

Parfois, ça sœur vient le voir, la grande et gentille brune, la belle Robin.

Mais bon, c'est parfois... Pour ne pas dire jamais.

Car oui, avant, c'était tout le temps,

lundi,

mardi,

mercredi,

et même le samedi, alors qu'elle avait cour de tennis.

Aujourd'hui, c'est parfois... Pour ne pas dire jamais

Mais c'est pas grave, quand il revient dans ça chambre, avec la fenêtre ouverte et les pétales de cerisiers qui rentrent, il y a Zoro, son infirmier.

''Le monsieur avec la laitue sur la tête''!

_Oui Antho, si tu veux._

Et puis, il y a dépérir.

Dépérir. Rien que le mot, le ''r'', le ''p'', ce mot est dur, comme son sens.

En revanche, cette phase est plus violente. C'est Called qui prend le dessus souvent, durant cette période. Et là... Et là...

**''Et là qu'est-ce-qu'on s'amuse !''**

_Oui Called, si tu veux._

Avant.

Avant.

Avant.

Il faut que ce mot sorte, il faut que ce mot arrête de le hanter, il va finir par devenir fou sinon !

**''Il l'est déjà.''**

_Oui Called, si tu veux._

''Faut pas être méchant''

_Oui Antho, si tu veux._

Mais c'est du passé tout ça, les crises, les psys, les cachets, les voix... L'infirmier.

''C'est prouver, la meilleure barrière contre le monde extérieur c'est le mutisme !''

_Oui Antho, si tu veux._

Mais, c'est pas confortable les camisoles, on peut pas se gratter le nez !

**''Moi, j'aurais dis les couilles !''**

_Oui Called, si tu veux._

Called.

Antho.

Sanji.

Qui sait ?


	6. Chapter 4

«- De quoi vous souvenez vous, Monsieur Black ? »

« … Je me souviens du froid. Je crois que c'est le mois de Janvier. Maman à reçu un vase à Noël. Un beau vase de Chine qui coute une blinde. Comme si on avait besoin d'un beau vase de Chine qui coute une blinde ? Papa le pose sur l'escalier, vous savez, souvent il y a des boules à cet endroit. Ben là, y a rien, alors on l'a mit là. On jouait avec Robin, dans l'escalier. Et Papa cri parce qu'il n'aime pas ça. 'Surtout, tu fais pas tomber le beau vase de Chine'. Non Papa. Il coute une blinde. Mais je trébuche. Et je le fais tomber. Papa n'est pas content, je le vois dans ses yeux. Maman accoure pour voir si je n'ai rien. Mais Papa me regarde avec ses yeux qui perses mon front et qui font peur. 'Monte.' Alors je monte, et j'attends ma punition. Je sais qu'elle sera grosse cette fois. J'aurais droit à la ceinture et à me taire. Mais je n'ai pas envie. Je suis assis sur mon lit, et je le vois rentrer dans ma chambre, suivit de Maman. 'Tu sais pourquoi tu auras ta punition ?'. Oui, j'ai cassé le beau vase de Chine qui coute une blinde. Et j'ai le premier coup de ceinture pendant que Maman regarde. 'Tu sais pourquoi tu auras ta punition ?'. Et j'ai le deuxième coup de ceinture. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Pendant de Maman regarde. Mais je tiens plus, alors je pousse Papa qui tombe sur le tapis, et je cours dans l'escalier, mais attention au beau vase de Chine, je m'en fiche, il est déjà cassé, et je cours dehors. Dans la neige. Je sens mes petits pieds se refroidir. Où est Robin ? Je n'entends que Papa derrière moi. 'Reviens ici petit con, t'as pas encore compris la leçon'. Et je cours, sans me retourner, jusqu'à ce que je sente deux grands bras m'attraper les épaules et me flanquer par terre. D'habitude, je n'ai pas peur, mais là. C'est différent. J'ai l'impression que ses mains vont entrer dans ma trachée ça brule. Alors je donne des coups de pieds. Il finira par lâcher. Et il me lâche. Alors je cours. Encore plus vite que toute à l'heure. Mais j'ai froid. Mais je cours toujours. 'C'est ça, casse toi morveux ! Je veux plus jamais revoir ta gueule !'. Je suis assis sous un saule. C'est le seul endroit où il n'y a pas de neige. Mais il fait toujours aussi froid. »

« Monsieur Black… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous pouvez me répondre ? De quoi vous souvenez vous ? »

« … De rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. »


End file.
